What is the smallest three-digit multiple of 13?
Answer: The smallest three-digit number is $100$. When we divide 100 by 13, we get 7 with a remainder of 9. $$100=13 \cdot 7 + 9$$Because we want the smallest three-digit multiple of $13$, $13\cdot 7$ cannot be our answer because it is less than $100$ and is therefore a two-digit number. Instead we go up one multiple of $13$ and find that $13 \cdot 8= \boxed{104}$ is our smallest three-digit multiple of $13$.